powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Annie Beauregard
Annie Beauagard is the Purple Mighty Morphin, Ninja, and Turbo Power Rangers and has been in every series except RPM. She usally uses her Mighty Morphin powers, but used her Turbo powers in Turbo and Ninja powers in both in Mighty Morphin and in Ninja Storm. She is usually seen having a crush on a Blue, Black, Green, Red, or sixth Ranger, but is permanently in love with Justin Stewart. History Annie is the "daughter" of Rita Repulsa, being a prototype of a new kind of monster. Due to "malfunctions", Annie was defiant, not believing in her mother's ways, and was shut down. She later woke up with no memories of her mother and was found by Kimberly, Jason, Trini, Zach, and Billy. She became friends with them and they were from then on considered insepriable. She also began taking martial arts with Jason and picked up songwriting, eventally creating the themes songs for the show. She was always curious about her past, and was looking for every single detail. Personality Annie is very caring, but is also random, even calling herself crazy. She is a bit loud and emotional, although this is only shown a few times. She considers her team her family, with the exception of Justin, who she dates and eventally marries, although this is not shown. She is not fond of change, as shown wtih her hatred of Alpha 6, who she likes better after his voice changes. She is very protective, as shown when Justin is being bullied and she threatens to beat up the bullies. She at first doesn't think much of herself, but after a talk with Kimberly, Zack, Trini, Jason, Billy, and Tommy, who tell her she is perfect in her own way, she is more confident. After Zordon's death, she became more sarcastic and closed off. She began messing with Carter's feelings with Dana for fun, and Tripp's, and Danny's before getting back together with Justin, bringing back some of her old personality. Annie went back to normal in Dinothunder by seeing Tommy's video diary about the rangers. Characteristics Annie has long brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. She is very short, but is still able to scare the male members of any team. She is the second strongest ranger, the first being Tommy. She is able to keep her original powers forever due to being Rita's "daughter", making her coin undestructable. She sometimes wears glasses, but only rarly. Mighty Morphin (Season One) Annie teaches a martial arts class along side Jason and helps Billy with his problems. She demonstrates a move that Bulk attempts to copy but ultamitly fails. She tells Billy he did a good job for a beginer and says that everyone was a beginer at first. When the earthquake hit she was transported to the Command Center and was given the Stegozord and the Purple Ranger Powers. She at first declines the chance, but is more willing when Zordon tells her about her mother. She is literally dragged away by Zach and Billy untill they are attacked by Putties and is the first to tell the others to morph. She broke into the Command Center's files to find out about her mother and is shocked to find out that it is Rita Repulsa. She keeps this a secret from the others until it is reavealed by Goldar and Annie is devastated, thinking her friends hate her. She is kidnapped and taken to Rita's palace, whre she is thrown into what Rita says is her room, where she cries. Jason rescues her, saying while he is upset she didn't tell them, he was not angry at her. She is then happier and faces Goldar head on. She ultamently loses, but puts up a good enough fight to send Goldar running. Sense then, she has a closer bond with the others and starts seeing Zordon as her parental figure. When Tommy moves to Angel Grove, she comments on his hair, saying it was epic. Annie sees that Kimberley has a crush on him and starts to tease her about it. She is surpised at Tommy's behavior and is shocked at the revealation at him being the evil Green Ranger. She trys to talk to him, saying how she knows how it feels to be in the darkness, how darkness was all she saw when trapped in Rita's palace. Annie's words are in vain, as Tommy say she is just a kid. She fights Tommy and lasts the longest against him, but fails to win the battle. She is later distraught as Rita causes a solar eclipse, which causes the Megazord to lose power. She helps Jason fight Tommy, but stands aside for Jason to destroy the Sword of Darkness. Annie is then shown to be teased by Tommy saying she has a crush on him, which she replys with," Get over yourself, Oliver!," which becomes a running joke. When Rita tries to eliminate Tommy, she goes with Jason to retrieve the candle, though turning back to help the other rangers. She is saddened when Tommy leaves, but finds it approprate that the Green Ranger Powers be transfered to Jason. She joins the Rangers in celebrating Parents' Day, even though her own parents were not present, for obivious reasons. She gives up her Power Coin to save her friends parents and is extremly angry when they are double-crossed. She is overjoyed to see Tommy with his powers back and fights and defeats Dramole with the other rangers. Category:Female